Too Innocent
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: I had loved all of my brothers, even after they left me... Even after they abandoned me... And I knew that they loved me as well... What I didn't know was that they loved me in a way they shouldn't have. And I couldn't do anything about it. WARNING: There is gonna be a kind of incest (/.\) i mean like they're not really related in the story but they kind of are 0.0
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up, the aches and pains in my body proving just how bad the beating had been last night.

"Asshole," I muttered to myself.

I rolled over on the dirt stained floor till I was on my stomach and lifted myself with little difficulty. It was painful, sure, but nothing I never experienced before.

I left the room I had crawled into and realized it had been my brother's room. I scowled and headed for the kitchen, quietly hunting through the cabinets for a good dose of pain killers.

After finding the bottle and downing a few pills, I headed towards the bathroom, stripping and entering the cold shower. It seemed my useless excuse of a father hadn't paid the electric bill. Just fucking fantastic.

I couldn't wait till I turned 18. Sure, it was a good few months away but I'd been counting down the days since my brothers left. My brothers and my one beautiful sister.

I shut the water off, watching the blood stained water drain down the tub. I refused to think about them. They had left me. They had abandoned me. I took a deep breath and shrugged. Oh well. It just helped me see the world for what it really was. It took the rose-colored lenses off my eyes and it taught me to survive.

Well, survive as best as I could with an asshole father and the only other sister that _they_ had left me with.

Ugh.

I wrapped one of the last towels around my body and walked down the hall to my room. Someone seriously needed to do the laundry but, like always, I knew that I would be the one to do it. Like I did all the shit in this house. Was I thanked? Nope. Was I appreciated? Nuh uh. Did anybody even have the decency to look thankful? Nada. So why did I do it anyways?

Simple answer.

It was for me.

_I_ didn't want to be like my dad _or_ my sister. I may have grown up in a shitty house but I sure as hell won't be a fucking pig. I knew how to do chores as troublesome as they were. I knew how to cook and clean and pfft even defend myself. Thanks to a certain brother I won't mention.

I dropped the towel, humming to myself. Whatever should I do today? I didn't have work till tomorrow. School was a bore but I definitely made sure to pass my classes. Maybe I should go down to the skating park. Naruto and the gang might be there.

Decision set, I dressed in simple but easily maneuverable clothes. I tied my choppy hair up so it wouldn't get in the way. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I used to have beautiful pink locks when I was young. I remembered why I always refused to cut it though. I unknowingly gave a small smile at the reason. My brothers always liked it. They told me so. And each night before going to bed, my older sister combed it through. I shook my head and grabbed my skateboard, deciding to just walk. It was a beautiful day so why not?

I let out a breath at leaving the house behind. I guess you could say I cut my hair in honor of them. And I always made sure to cut it each month to my shoulders. I frowned as I took a lock of hair between my thumb and index finger. It was quite a bit past my shoulders and the time for cutting it was coming soon. I sighed in content as the skating park came to view.

Good god did I love to skate. I immediately saw a familiar head of blonde streak around the park, sporting different tricks. Naruto.

I came up to the group of people who was leaning against a wall that was slathered in graffiti. Some were sitting down on the grass as they all talked amongst themselves in a group.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a wave of my hand and sat down on the grass next to Shikamaru.

He eyed me knowingly. "Again?"

I just shrugged and leaned back. I never bothered to hide my injuries. It wouldn't do much good to do so and it only stifled me immensely. Especially on hot summer days. It also limited my ability to do tricks with my skateboard and I hated that more than anything. Besides, it wasn't like anybody was gonna do anything and even if they wanted to they shouldn't. I made that specifically clear to my friends.

"You know you're always welcome to spend the night at one of our houses. We really don't mind it." Kiba offered, already knowing the answer.

I smiled gratefully. "You guys know me better than that. Besides," I looked straight up at the sky. "When I turn 18, I'm out of here. I'm gonna go to a medical school and be one of the best surgeons in the country. I'm going to make a life for myself. I'm going to be happy... I'm going to forget." I stated softly then looked around at everyone. "Except you guys," she gave a smile. "Through all this shit, you guys were my sanity. Thanks, you know?"

Ino clutched her chest and made choking noises. "S-Sakura? Are you being sentimental?" She fell backwards and I snorted.

"C'mon Pig, don't think that I don't know it didn't touch your pretty little heart when I said that."

Ino shot up and scoffed. "Please, nothing _you_ say could ever touch my heart Forehead." she replied jokingly.

"Okay, okay guys!" everyone turned to the person joining the party. "You can stop your bickering. The life of the party is here!"

Everyone burst out laughing as they made room for Naruto. I grinned as he sat by me and gave him a quick hug. I nudged him playfully. "I saw that 180 you did. Can't believe you finally pulled it off."

He grinned back and pulled up his orange long-sleeve tee. It was covered in bruises and scratches. "I've had my fair share of practice before I got it down."

I shook my head, trying to keep the smile from my face. That would always be Naruto. He would never give up.

I heard him gasp and I looked back at him curiously. He was taking in my appearance and I groaned. I should've known he'd lecture me about this. "Sakura," he started but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, looking away. "Find help, fight back, run away, spend the night at your house, it isn't right. I got your whole speech down, don't worry." I got up, dusting my pants off.

"Going skating?" Shino asked, a brow raised.

I nodded. "Anyone comin?"

Everyone looked at each other, taking a thoughtful look.

I shrugged. "I'll be back then." Taking my board, I let it fall down the gentle slope and I quickly got on, picking up speed.

I smiled despite the pain, loving the adrenaline that rushed through my body as I approached a rail. I crouched, ready to ollie onto it when the wind got knocked out of me and I found myself skidding across the ground, my board not too far from where I landed.

I was stunned. How the hell had I gone from boarding to skidding. I looked up. My friends took in the scene, coming down to see if I was alright but that wasn't who I was glaring at.

I growled. "Gaara." His board was tucked under his arm as he gave a small smirk. _Whoops. _He mouthed unapologetically.

I got up, ready to pummel the guy. "That little- ooph." I didn't get farther than that. A few people were holding me back and I tugged against their restraints. "Let me go!" I yelled. "You saw him. The fucking little... See?!" I tugged harder, glaring hatefully at the guy who purposefully pushed me. "Look at his smug little face. It's written right there!"

"Calm down!" Shikamaru sighed, struggling to bring her away. "Don't be so troublesome."

"Let me go!" I screamed, refusing to let Gaara walk away with that victorious smirk.

Naruto grunted at her flailing. "It's not like this is the first time he's done this to you." I heard him say as he and Shikamaru pulled me further away. "Let it go Sakura. Come on you can do it."

I sucked in a breath and shook them off. "I'm fine." I ground out. I saw Hinata offer my board to me shyly and I gave her a thankful look.

I turned my back to them, my mood officially killed. "I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys later."

"Hey Sakura!" Ten-Ten called out and I looked back to see her waving. "There's a party tonight at the House. 8 tonight! You on?"

I smiled. They should know me. "See you there!"

I walked off, going no where in particular. What was there really to do? I mean, it was still pretty early in the day.

I passed my house and stopped, looking to stare at it. Dad was at work. Who knew where the hell Karin was. I would have the house to myself. I normally wouldn't pass up such a rare opportunity to be alone in a quiet house but I just... didn't really relish the thought at being alone in a house full of... memories.

Memories that I had suppressed since I was young. I discreetly wiped away a tear. Why was I suddenly thinking so much about them today.

I sighed and looked down at my bruises. There were a few scratches. Nothing bad. This wasn't even his worst so I guess in a way I should be glad that the extent of my injuries only went so far.

I walked toward the house. I figured I should disinfect it or something. The last thing I needed was a damn infection to ruin my daily routines. Maybe after that I'd stop by school for the make-up work and figure out when the next tests would be. It was almost the end of the semester. Busy busy busy.

I plopped down on my bed, alcohol in hand. No bandages. I didn't trust any other part of the house to be clean. Not with them around.

I opened the bottle of alcohol and walked over to my open window, dumping my dad's precious fluids all over my arms. I was definitely gonna get another beating for this but it was totally worth it to be able to piss him off like that.

The _glug, glug, glug_ was loud and it reminded me of all the times I heard my father downing the bottles of liquid. I dropped the empty bottle in disgust.

I examined my hands. They stung like hell but I was so used to it. I suddenly felt a few fingers gently brushing my shoulder and in my surprise, I instinctively tried to elbow the person in the face.

It was stopped by a large hand, keeping my arm firmly in place. I turned to look at the stranger, impressed that he could block _and_ stop my hit.

Upon seeing his face though, all thoughts vanished. I started shaking my head, my breathing shallow. "No."

My voice was shaky. I could feel the lump in my throat and I tried to push it down. "No."

I refused to cry in front of him. I refused to give him the satisfaction but a memory that I had buried deep in my heart clawed its way up into my mind and I couldn't help but remember.

_"Sakura,"_

_I groaned in irritation, slapping away the hand that was shaking me awake. I just wanted my sleep. Was that so hard to ask?_

_"Blossom!" the voice whispered urgently and I sighed refusing to open my eyes._

_"What?" I murmured sleepily. "If you want something ask me in the morning, it's nap time..."_

_There was a moment of silence and I almost fell asleep, thinking I'd been left alone for the moment when the shaking came again. This time I was lifted into someone's lap and I huffed._

_"Okay I'm awake!" I snapped then yawned. "What is it?"_

_"Sakura," I looked up to see my oldest brother cradling me close with an expression of concern in his face._

_I frowned. I hated it when Pein was so upset, so I hugged him and patted his hair down like I used to when I was 5. He told me it made him relaxed and happy but this time he pulled away, cupping my face in his hands._

_"Blossom you have to listen to me. I'm your older brother... You trust me right? You'll do what I say right?"_

_I nodded, confused. "Pein, what's going on?"_

_He shook his head and motioned for me to quiet. "Your brothers, Konan, and I have to... go away for a little while."_

_I stared up at him, not comprehending. "I... Go away? What? What do you mean? How long? For what? Why? What about me? How do I-"_

_"Shh.." He said comfortingly, cradling me tightly to his chest. "It's only for a little while." he reassured, rocking me back and forth._

_I couldn't help but feel a little sleepy but I couldn't go to sleep. I wouldn't. I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands and looked up at his beautifully strange eyes. I had always loved looking at them. They were so exotic and always seemed to keep a secret. A story.._

_I adamantly shook my head no. "You guys can't go. You can't leave me!" I almost sobbed into his chest. My heart rate was picking up and tears were pricking my eyes in panic. I shook my head again. "No!"_

_I heard him sigh and clutch me tighter to him. He buried his nose in my hair and I heard him take a deep breath. "We have to go, Blossom."_

_I only cried a little more at his nickname for me. At their nickname for me. They all called me that ever since I could remember. I shook my head. "Then take me with you."_

_"It's not as simple as that."_

_"Yes, it is!" I frowned, wiping at my tears. "I want to go with you. I want to go with everyone."_

_He said nothing at this and just continued rocking me. My eyes were starting to feel too heavy and I leaned my head against his chest. I felt so safe. I nearly forgot why he was here anyways._

_After a little bit I felt him stop but I couldn't find it in my heart to stir. I felt a kiss to my temple before something brushed my ear. "I love you, Sakura. We'll be back... i promise."_

_Before I could say anything I was fast asleep... and when I woke up in the morning, they had already left._

"No," I repeated once more, staring into the eyes that I used to love so much. The eyes that always held a story.

"Hello, Blossom." the man across me smiled sadly, almost melancholicly.

I had ground my teeth, staring at him with so much hate, so much venom. Yet what I felt on the inside was just the brokenness they had left me with. A tear slid down my cheek. Then another. Then another.

"How dare you." I finally took notice of the woman standing behind him. She had vibrant blue hair but she was taller than I last remembered. She still had the paper flower I had made her in her hair and although the blue that was supposed to match her hair color had faded, it was still in good condition. Pein and Konan. They had come back and although they had promised to do just that they shouldn't have left in the first place. "How _dare_ you." I spat. "Get out. You guys shouldn't even be here." I spat out angrily. "Get out!" I snatched my arm away from Pein and pointed to the door. "You know the way."

"Sakura-"

"No," I hissed, stepping back when he stepped forward reaching out to me. There was an emotion like pain on his face. And althought he deserved it, I just couldn't help but feel in the darkest deepest recesses of my heart a little guilt and relief. I inwardly scoffed. They can die for all I care.

Konan stepped forward, a motherly look on her face. "Sakura, we're sorry. We had to leave.. for the family. For you."

I laughed in disbelief. "Much good _that's _been." I said bitterly. Before they could say much more, I lifted my hand, palm in the air. "Stop," I whispered, the overwhelming brokenness that I felt leaking into my voice. "Just get out."

I saw Pein and Konan glance at each other and shuffle out of my room. I heard Pein stop at the doorway. "We're all coming back home, Blossom. You'll forgive us." he said softly but I could hear the confidence in it. "You always did."

I fell to the floor. They were both gone like I had requested and I couldn't help but feel as I let out tiny sobs into my knees that Pein was right.

I could never stay angry at any of them for long.

I would, in the end, no matter what they put me through forgive them.

All of them.

* * *

A/N: Hullloooo ^-^ so hey this is a new story that I typed out and it was just begging to be typed out so I ended up creating the first chapter to it. Yes I know I should really finish up my other fics but to be honest, although I haven't given up on them, I really lost my muse.

I'm also in another country at the moment so it's hard to type and stuff. Forgive me! T-T well anyways tell me how you enjoyed this chapter! :)

until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was out of the house by 10, knowing that my dad was probably out late at a bar getting drunk with some 'colleagues'.

Parties at the House always promised a good time. No one ever knew who hosted them but no one ever really cared. From what I knew, the House wasn't owned by anyone and it wasn't really in good condition. A few shattered windows, graffiti, peeling paint; these were the few results of an old house that decorated the place... well that and the people. Needless to say, drunk people always made a good time.

One of the conveniences of my house that I always took advantage of was how close everything was. I could just walk where I needed to go. It was like the perfect, ideal, geographical place to live and I always made sure to thank whatever genius out there who built it.

I had on simple jeans and a long-sleeved tee that exposed some of my shoulders. I didn't even bother with my hair but I did bother with a little light make up.

I had no make up of my own because there was always an abundance of it in Karin's room. I saw no reason in spending my precious money on it when I could always just use the ones in close proximity.

I decided to leave my board at home tonight. I really needed a few drinks. That encounter with...

I shivered.

I needed to let loose. I'm sure one of my friends would let me crash at their place for the night.

I heard it before I saw it. The deep rhythmic bass. The whole party. I could feel the vibrations in my chest and I excitedly picked up my pace, eager to see my friends and dance all night. Just eager to forget whatever conversation I had with Pein and Konan.

I was eager to forget the long-forgotten feelings that had stirred upon seeing them.

I skirted my way through the mess on the front lawn and headed straight for the open door hanging on a hinge.

The music enveloped me and it made me smile at the feeling of music blossoming in my chest.

I started making my way to the drinks, immediately spotting a familiar figure waving me over.

Sai gave me a stiff smile and handed me a beer. I took it without a word and downed it, tasting the other drinks he had probably laced with it.

"My own special concoction," he yelled into my ear with a wink. 'Bottoms up.' he mouthed as he filled my cup again. I laughed and did as he said. It was my second cup for the night already.

It was strong and I could already feel the effects. Good. I needed it like that. Sai poured my cup again and I asked him where everyone else was. He only pointed outside.

I considered my options. I could go outside and greet my friends or I could dance to my heart's content. I smiled and drank half of my cup before setting it down. I could say hello later. Right now, the dance floor was calling to me.

I started swaying my way in, the intoxication of alcohol setting in. I loved to dance. It made me forget momentarily. Forget about school, about home, about all the shit a 17-year-old shouldn't have had to go through.

I don't know how long I lost myself into the music but after a while I felt a person come up behind me, sliding their hands from my hips up my waist, slowly and tauntingly. I grinned as I turned to face my new partner and I stilled, my arms hanging loosely from his shoulders, his hands encircled my waist. Pein had said they were all coming soon but I didn't realize he meant within hours.

"Hello Blossom," my brother smiled pleasantly. "I've missed you."

"Sasori," I whispered disbelievingly but the lone word was drowned out by the pulsing music.

I tried to step back but his grip on my waist tightened. He leaned down to rest his head on my shoulder, our lips positioned just by the other's ear so we could have a conversation without having to yell.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

I heard a small chuckle as he nuzzled my neck affectionately. "To protect my baby sister from the mean, bad wolves of course."

"I'm _not_ your baby sister." I emphasized harshly. "At least not anymore.."

I felt Sasori pull back to study my expression before placing his head back onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured guiltily. "Please forgive me Blossom. Forgive _us._ You know that we do everything for you. For you only."

"Stop," I said, my voice shaky. "I don't want to hear it." I tried once more to get out of his grip but he crushed me to his chest, ignoring my words.

"We came back as we promised."

"Right," I said angrily. "Only seven years. I only had to wait seven years and suffer through my whore of a sister and dad's beatings. I only had to cry each night for you guys to come home before I one day realized you might as well have just stayed away. I don't need you. I don't need any of you." I found the strength to wrench myself away and shoved through the crowd angrily.

I heard a whisper of my name but I refused to look back. I wouldn't forgive them that easily. I couldn't.

I stumbled outside, wiping my tears with my arm. It was a good thing my makeup was really light, I probably would've ruined it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I should just find my friends. They always made me feel better.

I stepped off the porch only to blindly bump into someone. An apology was just on the tip of my tongue when I heard a gruff voice telling me to watch where I was going. That voice. I knew that voice.

I grabbed Gaara's arm immediately punching him in the face as he looked back. "That was for pushing me at the skating park you asswipe." I scowled.

He had fallen on the steps, a hand to his jaw with a surprised look on his face. When he saw it was me a slow grin spread across his face. "You punch like a girl."

"You look like one." I spat back.

I saw him calmly stand up and toss me a degrading look. "You'll pay for that Haruno."

I watched him enter the party in the house and huffed. I'll pay for that? Like he could even touch me. I rolled my eyes and scanned the lawn. There were a lot of really small bonfires and around one I spotted everyone having a good time. I sighed and made my way to them. This day was just getting worse and I needed a little sense of normalcy. My brothers coming back was not normal. Displaying a bout of violence was not normal. Friends? Normal in my book.

As I approached, I could see Ino and Naruto spot me from a distance and they scooted over to make some room for me. I plopped down with a groan. I held my head in a hand and tried to keep the oncoming headache down.

Both Naruto and Ino immediately noticed my expression and asked what was wrong.

Before I could answer, a familiar trio came strutting up to our group.

"Sakura!" I heard her bark and I groaned. It was official. All of the gods had decided to gang up on me and chose this day specifically to ruin my life.

Our whole group quieted as I answered with a simple, "What?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she sneered. "This isn't your kind of party. Why don't you go back home and cry your little worthless self back to sleep."

I heard them laugh. High pitched and annoying. I looked up at her and gave a lazy smile. "At least I'm nothing like the slut you are... If I can even call you that." I looked her up and down in a scrutinizing manner. Way too short skirt, a shirt that showed her shoulders and belly, her long red hair tied back into a ponytail while her makeup was absolutely caked onto her face. She looked good enough to be a whore. I congratulated her in my mind. She was probably trying to achieve that look anyways. "You know, I can't even walk around town without hearing what a horrible partner you are in bed. I don't know how much guys you'll have left to fuck if you keep it up."

I heard my friends snicker and I watched in satisfaction as her face fumed. "At least I get guys. I was always the better one out of the two of us."

I yawned. I honestly hadn't meant to do that but... well I'm just glad the timing was right. "Says who? Dad?" I scoffed. "The only thing he knows how to differentiate is a Heineken and a Budlight."

"At least our brothers loved me more. They never told you to your face but they always thought you were such a weak burden who never knew when to stop clinging to them."

I tensed up. Naruto placed a hand on my arm. "Calm down," he murmured. "They're only trying to get a reaction out of you."

I growled low. "She just crossed the line."

"Sakura," he whispered harshly. "You know that's not true. Be levelheaded. Deep breaths."

I took a break from glaring daggers at Karin's smug face and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths of the cool night air. I knew Naruto was right. Because if I gave in and snapped then that meant I would've lost, and I hated losing.

"Aww baby Sakura... Did I hit a sore spot?" Karin asked with mock regret.

I sucked in a breath and smiled cheerfully. "Not at all dear sister. You know we really should make that appointment with the gynecologist like we discussed." I said, concern all over my face. "We still don't know if he's the father or if he's the one that gave you AIDS."

The girl to Karin's right gasped. "Karin, you're pregnant?!" she shrieked while the girl to her left had eyes widened. "You said you had no STD's!"

Karin screamed and gave me her most hateful glare before stomping away, followed by her two trusty fellow.. 'friends'.

I couldn't keep it in anymore and I laughed so hard, tears in my eyes. Everyone followed suit, giving me whoops and praises. I could feel Ino breaming proudly at me and I smiled back.

I leaned back and looked up at the many stars that dotted the night sky. The camaraderie had come back among the group and everyone was now talking at once about different things as if Karin had never come or the tense atmosphere hadn't cloaked them all just a few seconds before.

"It's not just about Karin is it?" I heard Naruto ask quietly, uncharacteristically serious.

I gave a sad smile and shook my head.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked, his tone even quieter.

I gave a big sigh and started counting the stars, a tear falling down my cheek at how unfair today had been. "They're back.." I whispered softly.

He said nothing and neither did I.

He knew who I was talking about.

* * *

A/N: haha :3 so i hope you guys liked that. I really like this story after all and it's just really making me excited for it even though I don't really have a solid plot for it.

I also recieved a review asking what i meant about the kind of incest (/.\) haha i'm actually not sure myself? I'm gonna explain it eventually but mainly I'm considering that her whole family is consisted of halfs, steps, full, and adoptees. ^-^ hope you enjoyed!

until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt myself becoming aware of my surroundings. Something woke me up but I was a bit too disoriented from sleep and the extreme pounding in my head.

Then the shrill ringing of the telephone came and I groaned, feeling around for a pillow and smacking it over my head.

"Naruto! Get the damn phone!" I yelled.

I heard some muttering and a few curses, then the god-awful ringing stopped.

"Hello?" I heard him growl.

There was a long silence before I heard him speak again.

I peaked at him curiously, careful to shield my eyes from the brightness of the light. His face was unreadable and he looked toward me, almost in concern.

"Teme.."

I tensed, eyeing the phone in his hand warily. I slowly sat up, motioning for him to put it on speaker.

Another brother.

Again so soon.

Naruto pressed a button and I hear a smooth voice speak. "Deidara is throwing a fit because he didn't even get to see her."

Naruto laughed nervously and looked toward me. I shook my head no.

"Well, I don't know why you called me at this ungodly hour." he grumbled roughly.

"... Naruto, I know she's there. And I am finding it a tad bit upsetting that I haven't seen her yet either."

I swallowed, shaking my head harder despite my hangover when Naruto gave me a helpless look.

"Hey teme. It's been so long since we last talked and you're asking me about Sakura? I'm a little offended."

"Sakura."

I could feel my fingers digging into the palm of my hand. God, I missed that voice so much.

"... Sakura." he sighed once more.

"Hang up." I demanded. Naruto frowned at me, unsure.

"Sakura, blossom, you should come home. It's unbecoming of a lady to sleep at a boy's house, Naruto or not."

"Naruto, hang up the fucking phone or_ I will."_

Naruto pressed the end button and a sort of silence blanketed the air around us.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to.." I heard him whisper reassuringly.

I sighed and fell back into the mattress. "Thank you."

* * *

The doorbell rang.

I yawned and lay still in the bed. Maybe whoever it was would go away.

It rang again.

I looked around at the various ramen cups, the mess of blankets, and piles of clothes scattered everywhere about the floor.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_.

I groaned and pulled myself away from the comfortable mattress. It could be Naruto who always forgot to take his keys or it might even be a few friends. I _had_ been holed up in this place for two weeks after all. Honestly, I'm surprised my brothers hadn't taken some sort of action by now.

The knocking came again and I tripped over a litter of ramen. "I'm coming, dammit just hold on!"

I kicked the trash away and made it to the door with some difficulty. "Eesh, he really needs to clean." I noted as I opened the door.

The polite smile died off my face as I stared at two familiar faces. Two _unwelcome_ familiar faces.

"Blossom." I watched as Itachi gave a pleasant smile.

"Sakura." Kisame grinned.

I blinked. Twice.

Then almost on instinct I slam the door, only to be stopped by Kisame. His hand was against the front of the door and I let it fall open, irked that I could never beat him in strength.

"Yeah, okay. Can I help you?" I asked blandly.

"We haven't seen you for seven years, blossom. You didn't expect that we'd just leave you to your own devices when we missed you so much did you?"

I scowled at Itachi's frown. "You did it once before. I don't see why you can't do it again now."

"We're sorry, Sakura." I turned my head slightly to see Kisame's towering frame and I'm overcome with surprise. Seven years ago, he was the shortest out of all of us and, ironically, I bet he's now the tallest.

I glared at him. "I'm content with my life at the moment. Don't ruin it," I paused. "Again." I added as an afterthought.

I went to close the door once more when Itachi slipped in, pulled me close and whispered a soft, regretful 'sorry'.

"Wh-"

I couldn't get much past that because a cloth had covered my mouth and I inhaled unknowingly. A strong odor went up my nose and I could see the edges of my vision darkening.

I shake my head sluggishly and tried to pry off his hands. I couldn't talk. My strength was leaving me and just as I collapsed into his arms, I felt something warm and soft peck me on the forehead.

* * *

"... need to forgive us."

"We left her for seven years. We expected this."

"Fuck! But we didn't know we'd be away for so long!"

"Hidan. Shh. Our blossom is still sleeping."

"She's going to be mad at us."

"She's going to be mad at _me_. I'm the one that knocked her out."

"Look, she can't stay mad at us forever."

"No... she just might."

I groaned softly. Those voices really needed to shut up.

"She's waking up."

"Get her a cup of water."

"Maybe we should've just brought her back kicking and screaming."

"_No_. That would've meant hurting her."

I tried to voice my colorful thoughts out loud but all that came out was a slight croak.

"Blossom?" I felt a dip in the mattress I seemed to be on. Something was smoothing my hair back and I had enough sense at the moment to recognize it as a hand. "Come on, get up. It's time to get up."

I sighed in irritation and turned my back to the figure. Damn him, if I wanted to sleep I would.

I heard a chuckle. "Come on." He cooed into my ear and I felt him nuzzle my neck.

I giggled hoarsely. That spot tickled but I refused to open my eyes just yet.

I felt the man lift my neck and cradle my head and something cold was flowing through to my lips. In my thirst, I slowly got up and held the glass of water closer to my mouth and before I knew it, I had gulped it all down.

I frowned then opened my eyes. I turn and pass it off to Pein. "More."

He failed to hide a smile and nodded once at my request before getting up to get more water.

That's when the memories hit me and my eyes start to focus on the people in, what I now realize is the living room. My eyes locked on Itachi who smiled cheerfully.

"You... you drugged me!" I pointed to him accusingly, standing to give him a piece of my mind when a wave of dizziness washed over me. I could hear everyone get up in alarm as someone caught me and sat me gently on the couch.

"Easy, Sakura. Easy."

I brushed off Sasuke's arm in anger and looked at everyone more clearly. They looked the same, yet different.

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Everyone's here.

Pein came back and handed me my cup of water and this time I took a tentative sip.

"Pein." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

He gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Konan." I stated, shifting my gaze to hers.

"Hello, Sakura." she smiled warmly.

"Sasori."

He gave me a half smile.

"Deidara."

He beamed.

"Hidan."

His eyes softened.

"Kakuzu."

He gave a short nod.

"Tobi."

"Sakuraaaa!"

"Zetsu."

He looked down.

"Kisame."

"Hey blossom." he smiled sheepishly.

"Itachi."

"Sorry..." I heard him murmur and he gave me a tentative smile.

"And... Sasuke." I said at last, looking to my right to see him seated, a hand resting lightly on my lower back.

He just looked straight into my eyes.

I looked them over. "You guys are different."

"Seven years can do that to you." Kakuzu said softly and looked up at me, his expression softened. "You've become so beautiful."

My lower lip trembled slightly and I bit it to calm myself down. I gripped the cup in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Why..." I whispered softly, ducking my head. No one answered. "I was doing just fine without you guys so why...?" I looked up at them. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, just about ready to spill over.

"Why did you have to come back?"

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the late delay but i'm currently in another country ~

i hope you do enjoy it though :D and please review! I love knowing what other people think of my stuff :)

until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silence was my only answer.

I could see that they were struggling to come up with an excuse... something, anything to make me forgive them.

I shook my head, my hair shielding my face from everyone. "Do you know how hard it was?"

"You don't understand-" Pein started but I cut him off.

"You're right." I shrugged angrily. "I don't. So you have a _shit_load of explaining to do and I don't care if it takes us all night. I deserve an explanation." I blinked back my tears and took to glaring at my hands. I didn't realize I was still clutching the glass like it was my life line and loosened my grip.

"We didn't realize it would take so long." Sasuke muttered loud enough for me to hear. "We went away thinking our business would take us away from you for only a year, possibly two at the very most."

"We did it for you, blossom." Kakuzu said, leaning forward with his hands clasped. "We had to take care of some stuff..." he trailed off, unsure.

"I'm not stupid." I snapped, very annoyed. "Akatsuki made a big name for themselves."

"We-"

"It was also the game I made up." I said softly. I couldn't stop the small smile from forming on my face. "I made everyone play with me."

I saw Hidan smile for a moment then frown. "We were piss poor Sakura. We were in desperate need of money. Fucking asshole of an excuse of a little bitch lost his job because he gave a violent outburst at work."

Konan turned to him with a disapproving look. "He's still our father, Hidan. He's the one who took all of us in when we had no where to go, when we had no one to turn to."

He stood up and shoved an open hand in my direction. "Do you see the bruises and scars on her body, Konan?! Are you fucking _blind_?!"

I suddenly felt self-conscious as all the eyes turned to study me. I looked up then quickly ducked my head again. "It's not like I died or anything." I murmured to myself. "Don't get your panties twisted in a bunch."

"Sakura," I looked up at Hidan's angry face. "I saw your medical history."

I fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze.

"18 broken ribs, 7 concussions, 3 critical gashes, 2 internal bleedings, 4 major surgeries, 13 minor surgeries, and then some." Pein listed coldly. "All in the last seven years."

I felt Sasuke's hand bunch my shirt and I looked to see him clenching his jaw repeatedly.

He was very angry.

"We're talking about your absence, not my misery." I said firmly into the tense silence and Hidan shot me a dark look. "The last seven years are absolutely _none_ of your business. Seeing as you weren't here to make it yours I say you should keep explaining." I glared back into his eyes and at this he looked down and sat, the guilt clear on his face.

"As we made more money, we made that many more enemies." Zetsu piped in. I looked in his direction and he ran a hand through his hair. I almost smiled at that. He would often do it when he was stressed or unhappy and it almost made me glad that he hadn't gotten rid of that habit. "You are very precious to us, blossom. Gang business can get very... dirty and from our experience, we knew we had to take measures to protect you."

"We cut off all contact with you even though it pained us to do so." Itachi said calmly but the slight furrow in his brows made it clear that he hadn't liked it. "We did not mention you. We did not talk about you. We did not write your name or made no indication that we had any affiliation to a one, beautiful Sakura Haruno."

I felt oddly hurt by this even though I knew why they had to do it. It must have shown on my face because Tobi started sniffling.

"Blossom-chan don't be sad." I could already imagine him just about to tear up. "Blossom-chan was always in our hearts. Blossom-chan _is_ always in our hearts. It was really, really hard for Tobi." He sniffled again and I felt my heart melt a little at this. He was always weak in the heart. "We really tried to protect Blossom-chan."

"Tobi's right." Sasuke whispered beside me. "Although it was necessary it pained us to almost wipe you from our lives, even if it was to protect you."

I took a moment for all of this to sink in. "So why did it take seven years?" I traced the rim of my cup with my thumbs, patiently waiting for an answer.

I heard Kisame sigh and I looked to him questioningly. "We did stuff we're not proud of. On top of keeping sniffing noses away from you, we were being hounded by the cops and there were other groups, other gangs. It was rough and sometimes..." I saw him lose focus in his eyes as he remembered something. "Sometimes I really thought I wasn't going to make it." He looked around at everyone. "I think we all thought that at one point."

I could feel my heart soften and I clamped an iron grip around it. I _refused_ to forgive them so easily.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy." I stood, the finality in my voice painfully obvious at the fact that I was still extremely upset with them.

"How have you been?" I heard Sasori ask hesitantly and I beamed just a little wider.

"Oh nothing as exciting, I'm sure. Just a few beatings, school, mental scarring and oh! Have you gone to greet Karin yet? God I have to tell you she looks absolutely fantastic." I started edging toward the door when I felt a hand grip my wrist. I looked down to see Sasuke looking up at me almost in a pleading manner.

"Please, Sakura..." I could hear the desperation leak into his voice and I didn't know if it was intentional or not. "Please... We're sorry."

I quirked a brow, the anger bubbling up until it spilled over. My control snapped and I threw the glass of water that I had in my hands. It hit a wall and shattered as it landed on the floor. "Sorry?" I laughed loudly and a few of my brothers flinched to my satisfaction. "I don't need your apologies. I don't _want_ it." I seethed. "What's a few broken bones?" I laughed again. "Oh what's a deadbeat father and some emotional scarring? Pfffft that's nothing."

"Sakura," Pein got up, concern in his eyes.

"Oh no wait. I have a lot of things that top my list of shitty days. Let me list them in order."

Pein took a step closer and I growled, the smile yet evident on my face.

"Hmm, I'd say number one would have to be my birthday. Guess what I got as a present?"

"Sakura," he said again and stepped closer.

"Dad beat me for the first time! Ha!" I said almost manically. "Get that, my dad beat me for the first time."

"Sakura," he repeated, another step closer. The rest of my brothers were gripping something harshly and I could see my sister just ready to cry.

"No, no, no, no wait." I held my hand up and put my best thinking face on. "Sleeping outside as winter rounded the corner, now that would have to take the top."

"Sakura.." He was just a few feet away from me but I continued my rant.

"Oh no, no wait hold on, hold on I totally got it." This time I held up both hands as if I were just about to tell a dramatic ending to a tale. I looked up and gave a mischievous grin. "Begging for a little money to get us by." I clapped my hands. "That is definitely the icing on the cake."

"Blossom..." I swallowed. He was right in front of me.

"What?" I said quietly, my fists clenching so tightly that I knew I had broken the skin.

His thumb brushed my cheek and I felt something wet smear across it. "You're crying."

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. Nothing but a sob. A sound so broken that I couldn't help but be ashamed at the feelings I let out on display. I sounded so... pathetic.

I slapped my hands across my mouth in shock but it didn't stop the tears nor did it stop myself from sobbing even more.

Arms wrapped around me and I instinctively melted into his embrace. It was as soft as I remembered. I nuzzled my head into his chest and cried more and more and more. Even more than when I had been left.

I just cried at the relief of knowing they were safe, the happiness that bloomed inside me that they loved me enough to come back as they promised, the anger I held against them that I had harbored for so long. Everything I couldn't say was poured into those cries and soon I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, then another, then another until I was in the middle of a tightly-knit circle.

"Never again," I felt Pein squeeze me tighter, his fingers creating a soothing pattern on the low of my back.

I sniffled and hiccuped, letting myself calm down in the momentary comfort of my brothers and sister.

"I don't f-forgive you," I hiccuped. "But... w-welcome home."

And in their shock, I wiggled out of their grasps, headed straight into my room, and locked the door.

* * *

"God, what the hell was I thinking?" I shook my head, not for the first time as I rummaged through my clothes.

I couldn't help but think about the events of last night. I had basically invited them to stay!

I shook my head again and growled, my frustration and anger slowly bubbling up to the point where I was now flinging my shirts behind me.

"Geez what did your clothes ever do to you?" I heard someone tease and I abruptly stood, facing Sasori.

"Get out." was my immediate response.

He pouted a little and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his childishness — something he rarely, if ever, showed to others.

"But blossom, I just wanted to talk."

I took a breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them he was still there. "Look," I started, giving him my most stern look. "I said 'Welcome home' meaning you could stay home, do what you want, hell even live back here if you guys decided to stick around. But I also said 'I don't _forgive_ you'." I stepped closer and pointed a finger to his chest. "It means while you're staying here, you don't interact with me, you leave me alone, you don't enter my room, and my business is absolutely mine alone."

I looked straight into his eyes and he stared me back down. After a while of doing this I turned to continue my search of proper clothing for the hospital when he gripped my shoulders, leaned down just so, and kissed me on the forehead.

I froze completely, unsure of how to take this display of affection. "Sakura," he scolded as if reprimanding a small child. "You can't stay mad at us forever."

I took an abrupt step back and lifted my chin. "I can damn well try." and with that I stalked toward my closet once more, deciding on a black turtleneck and long skinny jeans to keep me cozy from the rapidly decreasing temperature. I walked to my bed, content with my choice.

"Here, let me help you." I did a 180 in surprise and backed up, my knees hitting the edge of my mattress. I clutched the clothes to my chest with wide eyes. I thought he left!

"Sasori-"

"Let me help you." he insisted and tugged the clothes from my hands, pushing my shoulder back until I was lying down.

"I'm 17. I can dress myself!" I told him, panic settling in my chest.

His hands settled on my hips and he slid up, fingers catching the hem of my shirt. "It'll be just like old times." he promised and I swallowed nervously.

I had to admit, I did miss it when he used to dress me but I was a child. Now I'm 17. I was more... developed, more conscious of who saw what under these clothes.

His fingers skimmed my skin as it trailed up my sides and I shivered. Was it okay? He was my brother. It should be. He used to dress me all the time but... staring at his eyes right now, I realized he never used to look at me like that.

I was breathing faster now, my stomach already exposed. He stopped just as he brushed my bra and took this moment to adjust himself.

I tried to sit up but because he now hovered over my form, knees on either side of my hips, I couldn't get much farther than leaning up on my elbows. "Sasori, I can dress myself. I'm not a kid anymore."

I pressed a hand to his chest to push him away but I faltered when his gaze heatedly looked at my exposed skin and even the parts that weren't exposed. He looked into my eyes and I could see the intensity of it. "No, you're not."

I recognized that look. But I immediately wiped that thought from my mind. My brother couldn't _possibly_... He wouldn't be... There was just absolutely no way that he... lusted after me... right?

I gave an uneasy chuckle. No way. "Sasori, I-"

"I know." he said softly and his hands resumed its task, eventually stripping me of my shirt.

My cheeks burned and I was sure it turned just a few shades darker when he reached down and unbuttoned my shorts. His fingers deftly zipped the zipper down slowly and it resounded in my near empty room. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing him to go away or get it over with.

When he stood up, I opened my eyes and assumed he was leaving the rest for me to finish but when he knelt down between my knees I shut my eyes immediately and turned my head toward my window.

I could feel his hands smoothing up my thighs, over my shorts, and to my waist where he hooked his index fingers under the waistband and tugged. I sat up and watched him remove it, the heat never leaving his eyes.

"Th-thanks Sasori." I said breathlessly and his head snapped up, the heat in his eyes burning into my jade ones. "I can," I took a breath. "Dress myself from here."

Sasori stood to his full height and looked down at me. His right knee made it's place between my legs, too close to _down there_ for comfort. Both of his hands gripped my shoulder and he pinned me against the bed.

"S-Sasori?" I asked hesitantly.

I saw his breathing come in quick, silent pants and he leaned down, his head nudging mines to the side as his breath washed over my neck. "Sorry," I heard him whisper harshly. "I was gonna dress you with innocent intentions but you are too irresistible, blossom."

My breath hitched. What the hell was that supposed to mean? And before I could ask I felt something warm and slick trace itself along my collarbone and up my neck. I shivered and bit my lip. Did he just lick me?

"Sasori!"

We both snapped our heads to the door, where Konan had her arms crossed and glared at my brother. I took the chance to push him off and he fell to the floor, flat on his back. He winced and sat up, rubbing his head where he had hit it. "Konan." I heard him say gruffly.

I felt ice flowing through my veins, making me stiff and tense. I felt as though I had been caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing.

"Sasori. We need to talk." I heard her say and he sighed as if irritated before getting up to exit my room.

"Until next time." he smiled at me before leaving. Konan gave me a helpless look before following him down the hall.

I bent down to grab my clothes off the floor. My hand shook and my heart still pounded from what had happened just moments earlier.

I shuddered to think what might've happened had Konan not intervened and all I could think was how glad I was that she did.

* * *

A/N: Hii :) so I know it's been a little while since my last update but I had a little writer's block halfway through this chapter but luckily! I made it through! WOOHOO! :D lol. I also made this chapter longer because my intention was to make each chapter around 3000 words but because I was in a rush I had to upload the last chapter with only 1500 /: sorry! (It was also a reviewer that got me to do a long chapter) and I know this chapter isn't as long as you'd might like it but this is all i've got for now :3

THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing :) I thank everyone who did because each and every one is the inspiration for me to make another chapter and upload it as soon as possible so thank you everybody!

**Unrelated announcement**: I joined wattpad and I uploaded a story and am gonna upload many more to come so if you would please check it out - i'd be soooo so so so happy :) my account is the same as this one 'hahalolsmileyface'

thank you everybody once again :) i'll be sure to upload as soon as possible !

until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was just supposed to be another, _normal_ day. I don't know how I got from waking up this morning overly bright and chipper to a family dinner...

A family... dinner.

When I told my friends, even they thought I cracked a joke. The fact that my alcoholic, oh-so-abusive dad had decided to _make_ dinner in honor of my older siblings came as a shock to me when he announced it. He even smiled.

I exhaled sharply and fell back against the wall. There was another party tonight at the House I heard and I guess that's why I was the only soul here at the skate park. I tugged at a patch of grass that grew within the cracks lining the ground and started to fiddle with it. I didn't want to party. I didn't want to go to that stupid dinner back at the stupid house with my stupid, stupid brothers. I didn't want to take any part of it and I just _knew_ that my dad probably didn't want me there anyways. I think he thinks I might scare them off again.

_They left because of you!_ The words echoed in my mind and I shook them out of my head. I honestly never knew that the confessions of a drunkard could get to a person so badly.

I watched the sun inch closer and closer to the horizon, soaking in the last bits of the warm rays and closed my eyes. I barely slept last night... maybe rest my eyes for a few seconds...

* * *

"Hey."

I sighed and pushed the hand away. It should really stop shaking me.

"Hey."

I growled, warning him away. I really wasn't a morning person and no sane person should mess with that.

"Hey, _pinkster_."

I shot up from my sleeping position and glared up wearily at my nemesis. His scarlet red hair was unmistakable in the moonlight and his unusual colored eyes glowed a soft shade of turquoise. Pretty contacts if I did say so myself. "Shouldn't you be partying at the House?" I shot at Gaara. "Everyone's there so why aren't you?"

He gave me a sharp pointed look and raised a brow. "I don't think I need any lecturing from you, Haruno."

I stood, my full height bringing me to his nose but not making my glare any less intimidating. "Got a problem, hothead?"

He scowled and stepped forward bringing us nose to nose. "That's right I forgot. You still need a little lesson in manners. Still owe you for that punch."

"Bring it!" I hissed, steadying myself for a fight when I just remembered something. "Shit! The dinner." I could feel Gaara staring a hole into my back as I got my stuff and skated away without so much as a bye.

I cringed at what my dad would probably do to my ass once I got home and as soon as I got there, I just stood with my skateboard in hand outside of the driveway wondering why I had to be at the dinner in the first place. Since when did I start listening to my dad?

I frowned at my dilemma. I had no interest in going back to the skate park now that Gaara was there and home wasn't somewhere I wanted to be unless I absolutely had to. The hospital never accepted volunteers this late and although I was practically family, I was no exception. The House is most definitely probably still raging but I was in no way dressed for it and really, I was tired from the long day of dodging my family and just wanted to sleep in my bed.

I sighed. Home it is then.

I mulled over my options. Front door was out of the question. The back door was an absolute no-no (it led directly to the kitchen which was where everyone was probably eating) and the cellar was always locked. I think it's been locked so long that the lock rusted to the point where the only way to take it off would be the chainsaw. That only meant the windows. All of my brothers' windows are locked I know for sure. If they didn't change too much then I'd guess their paranoia is probably still there. Konan's window was too noisy to climb through and my window was stuck in the same half position it's always been stuck in. It'd be a pretty tight squeeze. So that left my dad's window and Karin's window.

I internally groaned. Dad's room stunk like mold and old alcohol. I'd never find my way out of his mess of a room. Karin's room on the other hand... well I don't know how clean it really is so I try to avoid the place.

After a few minutes of debating I finally decided that a maybe-clean room is probably better than a room that's home to rodents.

I started around the house, ducking low under the kitchen window so they wouldn't see me when I heard laughter. I froze, thinking I'd been caught but the murmuring went on and I sighed in relief. I paused from behind the window and peeked inside curiously. What met my eyes was a merry family that didn't seem to have a care in the world.

At one end of the long table was dad, unsurprisingly drinking what looked like his sixth beer. Up and down the sides of the table were my siblings. Itachi and Sasuke seemed to be having a staring contest for God knows what. Then beside Itachi sat Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Pein while beside Sasuke sat Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, then Konan. At the other end of the table sat Karin who had her hand noticeably trailing down Sasuke's arm. I slightly cringed. He was our brother. Did she really need to dominate the whole male population?

I didn't know what came over me as something sharp gripped my heart. I looked down, my hand to my chest and looked back up. They looked really... happy. For once my dad was laughing merrily, the expression unfamiliar to me. They all talked with each other, argued with each other, told stories about each other, nearly got into a fight with each other... It made me think of old times.

It made me think of the times before I got hit by my dad, before the Akatsuki left. We were all just one big family and nothing could go wrong. I unknowingly smiled as I remembered all the times I got into an aggressive wrestling match with Zetsu over the meat on the dinner table. I'd always lose but Kakuzu always made sure to give me his just so I was happy.

I was happy.

I sniffled, wiping the stray tear away and continued my sneak back to my room. "Stupid Zetsu. Stupid Kisame. Stupid everyone." I muttered childishly but I didn't care. I effortlessly slid the window up and with prcticed ease, I slid in.

The assault of strong perfume caught me by surprise when I took my first breath and due to that I stubbed my toe on her dresser which rattled rather loudly.

"Ow, shit!" I limped away from the thing and felt my way to the bed.

"Karin?" I froze at the unfamiliar voice. I felt the bed shift and suddenly I'm wrapped in a pair of arms. "You came back quick. I thought it was gonna be a long dinner-"

I pushed him as soon as it registered in my mind that he was naked. "Ew!" was the first word that came out of my mouth. "Ewww! Ew ew ew ew _ew_. I touched it."

"What the fuck Karin?" he hissed as he got up off the ground.

I averted my eyes and grimaced. "I beg you, don't mistake me for that little bitch."

"Wha- Whoa. Wait what? But you have red hair." he spluttered unintelligibly.

I lifted a strand into a stream of moonlight and gave a strained smile. "Pink. Not red. I'm her sister... unfortunately." Now that my eyes adjusted to the dark, my eyes scanned the room until I found the door to freedom.

"Wh- wait!" he exclaimed as loud as he could without giving us away.

I opened the door and found Zetsu on the other side with his hand stretched out as if he were going to make for the doorknob. To make matters worse, that stupid guy came up behind me to say something and now there was this awkward silence.

"This isn't what it looks like." I said to placate the brewing anger simmering in his eyes.

"**What... the _hell_... is this supposed to look like then, Sakura?**"

"And he's out." I muttered softly. Zetsu's history was a complicated one. From what he told me, his previous 'owners' kept him in a cage and fed him mostly meat... I think he may have mentioned that it was sometimes human but I never had the courage to ask about that. When my dad adopted him and took him in, the first thing we did was send him to the doctor's. His diagnosis? Dissociative Identity Disorder.

He stepped in, closed the door, and stared the guy behind me down. I went to stand in front of him and raised my hands in a soothing manner. "I'm talking to Black aren't I?"

"**Missed you, blossom.**" he said without taking his eyes off of the cowering twerp. "**I'm afraid we're gonna have to catch up later. I need to plan how I'm going to cook this little-**"

"Black!" I shook his shoulders a bit and he turned his golden glare on me.

"**You know better than to be with a boy. Especially a naked one!**"

I grit my teeth and sucked in a breath. "Just calm down and let me talk to Zetsu."

"**No.**"

We were locked into a staring contest with the nameless man shuffling awkwardly behind me. The door opened but I refused to break our gazes and it seemed Black wasn't all too willing either.

"What the hell is going on?"

Great. Kisame.

I shut my eyes and let out a sound of exasperation. "Karin's stupid toy has nothing to do with me and even if it did, why does that concern you? You have no right to meddle in _my_ life. You can't tell me what to do."

I saw him fold his arms and with an arrogant expression on his face he said, "**Now that I'm back, yes... I think I can.**"

"Blossom?" I heard Deidara question and I kicked the vanity chair over before stomping out, shoving my brothers aside.

"Sakura..."

"What?" I spun around. "God why is everybody here? I honestly didn't mean to ruin your fucking dinner. I just wanted to go to my room."

"So you were in my room?!" Karin shrieked and I rolled my eyes as she dashed in and stuttered something about introducing her 'boyfriend'.

"Sakura Haruno-" my dad began but I cut him off with equal fervor.

"Don't you dare Sakura Haruno me. Don't you _dare_ start acting like a father now." I ignored the faces of my siblings and zeroes my sights in on my dad. My fucking _dad_. I laugh a little and raise my brow. "What, now that _they're_ back you feel like being nice again? You think eeeeverything's going back to normal just like that." I snap my fingers.

"Saku-"

"Shut it Hidan. This is between me and him." I point to the shocked expression lingering on my father before it started to look a bit enraged. I noticed his hand twitch. "Oh dear daddy you want to hit me now don't you? Well _go_ on ahead! No one's stopping you!" I spread my arms wide and I know that I must look hysterically insane. "Go get your belt and hit me and kick me and demean me like you used to do these past seven fucking years. Go ahead!"

I saw Kakuzu step forward and I slam my fist against the hall wall. "I said this is between me and him." I look at everyone calmly. "You know what? Actually maybe this does concern you guys. After all I had no one to look to when he hit me!" I could already feel my fuel running out. My lips wobbled and I shut my eyes. _No, I can't cry now... I can't. I can't cry._ "I had no one to tell me the reason."

"You shut your mouth you ungrateful brat! That's no way to talk in front of your older brothers and sisters." my dad scolded me.

I crushed the heel of my palm to my eye so the tears wouldn't leak out. "Goodbye." I managed out before walking straight back to my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

Not goodnight, goodbye.

I couldn't wait until my birthday to get me out of this place. I had to get out of here. These people were driving me crazy. This house was driving me crazy.

I'll stay with Ino until my birthday. I won't show up to school unless absolutely necessary to pass my classes and earn my degree. I'll avoid going outside. I'll avoid these hurtful memories.

I got out my suitcase just as the door swung open. I didn't miss a beat. I rushed back and forth from my closet to my suitcase then back, stacking necessary clothes and small knickknacks.

"What are you doing?" Pein sighed as he shut the door.

I didn't answer and before I knew it, the suitcase had toppled to the floor, I was flat on the bed, and Pein was on top of me cradling my face in his hands. "What... are you doing?" he asked softer this time.

He looked blurry for some strange reason and it wasn't until he wiped at my cheeks that I realized I'd been crying.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, lowering his forehead to mines.

"... You hurt." I whispered softly.

"We missed you at dinner today." he stated just as quietly.

"I didn't think anyone noticed." I responded back.

"We notice you when you're with us and even when you're not."

"I don't. I've learned to forget."

"Forget?"

"Forget."

"Don't forget." I heard the plea in his voice. "Please we really tried to- We really- We worked so hard to... We..." he shook his head, at a loss for words. He took a breath and brought our faces closer. "We can make it work."

"Seven years?" I smiled bitterly. "That's too much to make up for."

"We can make it work." he insisted.

The air was cold but I took a deep breath of it in. "I hate you."

"I know." he released my face and hugged my torso close.

I closed my eyes. "I hate all of you."

He rested his head just above my heart and listened for a moment. "I know." he said at last.

"I'll never be able to forgive you for this."

"I wish you would."

I was tired. My eyelids drooped heavily. My hands hesitantly rested upon his head, combing through his hair in a silent, rhythmic manner.

"If only you hadn't left..." I stated faintly and promptly fell asleep.

And into the darkness of my room, Pein had brokenly responded to deaf ears two simple words.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: This chapter isn't quite as long as 3,000 but honest to god i'm more of a in the moment kind of author and I write where my mind takes me so... here it is! :)

I'm sorry for the extremely long delay but I've been trying to rewrite my story 'possession' and i've been having the hardest time ever trying to finish it. i've also been so busy with school because i have a few... things going on at home and stuff so i simply didn't have the time :( but i hope this makes up for it. i'm hoping to post another chapter soon! thank you everybody for reviewing and favoriting and reading and stuff :) i really honestly appreciate it!

_edit: and thankfully there are reviewers :D lol so a reviewer 'Kitsh' pointed out to me that DID and schiz wasn't the same and i looked it up... they are two COMPLETELY different things (/.\) well i feel pretty stupid but i just wanted to edit it and say special thanks to that reviewer. thank you!_

until next time :)


End file.
